Mancala (Nederlands)
Mancala → Duits, Engels, Fins, Frans, Galicisch, Hongaars, Italiaans, Noors, Portugees, Pools, Roemeens, Spaans, Tsjechisch, Turks, Vietnamees, Zweeds. Mancala, mankala of manqala is een familie van bordspellen die vooral in Afrika en in iets mindere mate in Azië bekend zijn. Mancalaspellen behoren tot de oudste spellen ter wereld. Sommige bronnen zeggen dat de geschiedenis van het spel teruggaat tot het jaar 400 na Christus. De oervariant van Mancala is waarschijnlijk in het Egypte ontstaan, en heeft zich vandaaruit over Afrika verspreid. Met de verspreiding van de islamitische cultuur in de eerste eeuwen na Christus werd Mancala ook in delen van Azië bekend. Ten tijde van de slavenhandel is het spel vanuit Afrika overgebracht naar het Caribisch Gebied. Pas in de tweede helft van de 20e eeuw werd Mancala ook in de Verenigde Staten en Europa bekend. Mancalaspellen worden ook wel aangeduid als "count and capture"-spellen - het draait om tellen en veroveren. Er is geen element van toeval, het is een spel dat helemaal van strategie afhankelijk is. Mancala kent zeer veel lokale varianten, die bekend zijn onder meer dan 500 verschillende namen. De meeste van deze namen refereren in een lokale taal aan een element of onderdeel van het spel, zoals "zaaien", "kuil", "veroveren" of "huis". Een - verre van volledige - lijst van namen van Mancalavarianten is: Adi, Adji-boto, Adjito, Awale, Awari, Aware, Awele, Bao, Congklak, Endodoi, Gabata, Halusa, Isigoro, J'odu, Kale, Kpo, Mangala, Naranj, Ochi, Omweso, Ot-tjin, Oware, Songo, Tchouba, Tsoro, Vai Lung Thlan, Wari, Warri, Wa-Wee, Wouri. Mancalaspellen worden gespeeld op een bord met uithollingen, waarin fiches geplaatst worden. Bij gebrek aan een "echt" bord en fiches werd (en wordt nog steeds) soms gebruikgemaakt van kuiltjes in de grond en vrijelijk aanwezige fiches zoals steentjes, zaden of schelpen. Het gemak waarmee een dergelijk provisorisch bord gemaakt kan worden heeft zeker bijgedragen aan de populariteit in met name arme gebieden van de wereld. Traditionele mancalaborden zijn er in vele vormen en afmetingen. Alhoewel de meeste borden van hout zijn gemaakt komen andere materialen ook voor zoals metaal, klei of steen. Een mankalabord heeft twee, drie of vier rijen met kuiltjes. Het aantal kuiltjes per rij verschilt in de diverse varianten. Soms zijn er twee grotere kuiltjes aan weerskanten of in het midden van het bord waarin de stenen worden bewaard die tijdens het spel worden veroverd. Algemene Regels Doel Het doel van het spel is altijd om meer steentjes te veroveren dan de tegenstander. Het spel eindigt als een speler geen steentjes meer heeft, als hij geen geldige zet meer kan doen, of als een van de spelers een vooraf bepaald aantal stenen heeft veroverd. Zetten Een zet wordt als volgt gedaan: een speler neemt alle stenen uit een van de kuiltjes en verdeelt ze één voor één over de andere kuiltjes. Het eerste steentje gaat in het kuiltje naast degene waaruit de stenen zijn gepakt en de volgende in het kuiltje daarnaast en dit gaat door totdat alle steentjes zijn gebruikt. Dit verdelen van steentjes over de kuiltjes wordt "zaaien" genoemd. In sommige variaties gaat het zaaien linksom, in andere rechtsom en soms wisselt de richting al naargelang de keuze van de speler of de situatie op het bord. Als er genoeg stenen zijn dan gaat het zaaien rond het bord. De verzamelkuiltjes (indien aanwezig) worden in sommige variaties overgeslagen terwijl ze in andere variaties normaal meetellen bij het zaaien. Ook zijn er variaties waarin er wel een steen in de eigen verzamelkuil gezaaid wordt, maar waarin de verzamelkuil van de tegenspeler overgeslagen wordt. Sommige spelregels geven aan dat wanneer het zaaien rond het bord gaat het beginkuiltje wordt overgeslagen, terwijl andere varianten het beginkuiltje weer gewoon mee laten doen. De speler kan meestal een willekeurig kuiltje kiezen aan zijn kant van het bord alhoewel bij sommige variaties er minstens twee of meer stenen in het gekozen kuiltje moeten liggen. Sommige spelregels verbieden een zet die de tegenstander zonder stenen achterlaat. Er zijn variaties waarin meervoudig zaaien toegestaan is. Dit wil zeggen dat het zaaien verder gaat met de steentjes uit het laatst bereikte kuiltje. Meervoudig zaaien stopt meestal pas als het laatst bereikte kuiltje leeg is. Sommige spelregels geven de speler een extra beurt als het laatste steentje in zijn verzamelkuil valt. Veroveren Het veroveren van stenen van de tegenspeler wordt "eten" genoemd. Er zijn verschillende variaties voor het eten van stenen. Een variatie is wanneer de laatste steen eindigt in een leeg kuiltje aan de kant van de speler. De steentjes van het tegenoverliggende kuiltje van de tegenspeler worden veroverd. In andere variaties worden stenen veroverd als een kuiltje een bepaald aantal stenen bevat. Meervoudig veroveren kan mogelijk zijn als het voorliggende kuiltje ook het juiste aantal stenen bevat. Literatuur * Voogt, Alexander J. de (1995) Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterisation of Bao Mastership. Leiden: Research School CNWS. * Voogt, Alexander J. de (1997) Mancala Board Games. London, British Museum Press. * Voogt, Alexander J. de (1995) ed. New Approaches to Board Games Research: Asian Origins and Future Perspectives, Working Papers Series 3, International Institute for Asian Studies. Leiden, International Institute for Asian Studies. * Russ, Larry (2000) The Complete Mancala Games Book. New York, Marlowe and Company. Licentie / Copyright De tekst is zonder enige vorm van garantie beschikbaar onder de GNU Vrije Documentatie Licentie. Wikipedia en nederlands, "Mancala", http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mankala Category:Mancalaspellen